The present invention relates to stamps and more particularly to a stamp which has a self-provided ink filling mechanism to automatically fill the stamp with ink for imprinting.
For the imprinting of a seal, chop or rubber stamp, an ink pad or the like is generally required to provide a seal, chop or rubber stamp with ink. A separate ink pad or the like is inconvenient to carry with oneself. When an ink pad gets dried, it must be filled with fresh ink again. In use with a conventional ink pad or the like, a clear and uniform imprint of a seal, chop or rubber stamp on a paper is generally difficult to achieve, and the imprint may disperse on a paper. Further, the ink on a seal, chop or rubber stamp may cause contamination if it is not immediately cleared each time after imprinting.
The present invention is to provide a device for imprinting, which has various features as outlined hereinafter.
(A): A pintle nozzle is used to induce ink from an ink holder into a stamp to immerse the inner structure of the stamp such that clear mark can be achieved during imprinting;
(B): A top hole is made on an ink holder sealed by a rubber seal and secured by a releasable cap so that stamping ink can be refilled into the ink holder when it is required;
(C): For a stamp in bigger size, two or more pintle nozzles can be used to uniformly induce ink into the inner structure of such a stamp to secure clear imprinting;
(D): No ink pad is required; and
(E): Contamination of a stamp can be efficiently eliminated.